<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am Begging by artem15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434857">I am Begging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem15/pseuds/artem15'>artem15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OfflineTV and Friends - Fandom, Streamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gaming, M/M, Twitch - Freeform, stremers, vlogging - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem15/pseuds/artem15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>read my begging</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Pokimane/Valkyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I AM BEGGING THAT YOU GUYS PUBLISH MORE OTV AND FRIENDS FIC, ALSO PLEASE WRITE POKIMANE/VALKYRAE WLW FICS TOO. I AM GOING INSANE. THANK YOU!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>